


For the First Time Again part two

by snarkymuch



Series: Broken!Verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: Charlie gets to meet Sam again for the first time since the accident.





	For the First Time Again part two

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry for having a bit of a wait between chapters on things. I have been fandom hoping again, spreading out the whump. It also clears my head. Sorry this is short but I couldn't seem to make it long. Prompts are always needed so comment if there is something you are interested in seeing, as really this is just a collection of glimpses in their life. I think I have a Sam gets a splinter coming up next, then Sam gets a kitten, then I'm dry. So feel free to drop ideas.

Dean opened the door to the motel room quietly, standing to the side to let Charlie in. She paused for a second in the doorway before stepping inside, smiling, her gaze immediately going to Sam's sleeping form on the bed.

She looked over to Dean. "We can't wake him. He looks so peaceful."

"It's still pretty early for him to be out for the night and he wakes up a lot too—nightmares."

Any joy in Charlie's face seemed to slip away. "Maybe this isn't a good idea. I mean … I feel like I'm intruding."

Dean shook his head. "You're fine. Come on. Sit. We can talk while he sleeps."

He walked over to the small table and took a seat, gesturing for Charlie to do the same. Dean noticed how mouse like she looked, head down and hands clasp in front of her, shoulders pulled in, like she was trying not to go noticed.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

She shrugged a shoulder as she sat. "I don't know, nothing? Everything? This is a lot to take in."

Dean could understand that. "Yeah. One day I had my brother and the next … It took time to adjust. I still have hard days."

"Does anyone else know?"

"A few, Bobby and Garth. I want to keep it that way too. It can't get out."

Charlie drew a breath, looking over a Sam. "If Crowley were to find out …"

"Yeah, exactly. That's why he won't."

Just then, Sam began to stir, his brow furrowing and the corners of his mouth turning down in a frown. Another nightmare. Dean sighed and pushed himself to stand, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. He brushed the hair away from Sam's eyes.

"Hey, buddy, come on and wake up for me," he said.

Sam's face contorted a bit and he let out a whimper. It went straight to Dean's heart. He hated seeing his brother suffer. So many monsters haunted his brother's dreams. It wasn't fair. He wished sometimes that he could erase all the past for him. Let him forget.

"Sammy," he said more firmly, gently squeezing his shoulder. "Come on, bud."

Sam's breath hitched and then his eyes snapped open. He bolted up in the bed. Dean reached out, putting a hand on his brother's chest.

"Slow easy breaths, Sam. It was just a dream."

Sam looked at him wide eyed for a moment, then his gaze seemed to move passed him. Dean glanced over his shoulder and Charlie was standing there, teary eyed and weak smile on his lips.

"Hey, Sam, remember me?" she said softly.

Dean looked between them for a moment, waiting to see how his brother would react. Sam's brows pinched, and he pursed his lips. Dean knew he was thinking, studying her face, trying to place her in his broken memories. Just as Dean began to lose hope, Sam finally spoke.

"Charlie?" It came out more as question.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He looked to Charlie. Her hands went to her mouth and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"That's right, Sam. It's me, Charlie."

Dean got up and Charlie walked over, taking his place on the bed.

"How are you, Sam?" she asked.

Sam looked at her for a second, his expression going soft. "You're sad."

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Oh, I'm just happy to see you. It's been so long."

Sam's hand hesitantly lifted and reached out, touching her damp cheek. "It's okay. Dean cries, too, sometimes."

Charlie choked on a sob and rested her head on Sam's chest. "You're too good for this world, Sam," she whispered against him.

Sam closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

Sam's heart hadn't changed. If anything, it had gotten bigger.


End file.
